Friends Forever
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Five friends different girls in one city. None of them can agree on anything. One night in a drunken rage Morris and Oscar kill shiner. How will they all deal with the death (Mild language I for got about and y'all is spelt wrong I think)


                              June 18, 2001

**_Friends Forever_** is dedicated to my four best friends Tiffani a.k.a Alley Kat, Melody a.k.a Surprises, Catherine a.k.a Shiner, and Anna a.k.a Piper/Tunes.

To all of you,

          I had a great year with ya'll and I hope to see you next year. Think of all the memories we have and the ones yet to came. There will be many more fun times ahead. Well will have our ups and downs, but some how we will make it out of high school alive and still friends. 

          We are now half way through are journey called high school. I can't think of four better people to go through it with then you guys.

 I want to keep in touch through out the summer and get together with each other. I promise ya'll that I will send a post card to you when I am away. 

Please remember when you read this it is just a story. I don't want any one to take offense to it and get mad at me. I love ya'll and see you next year!

Carrying the Banner!

                    Love,

                       Amanda Moore a.k.a Sketches Conlon

Friends Forever

                                            By Amanda Moore a.k.a Sketches Conlon

Sketches, Shiner, Alley Kat, and Surprises walked down the street arguing over the smallest thing. Each girl was different in their own ways and each had there own opinion.   
  


"I don't care what you want to do!" Sketches shouted. Kat and Surprises were shocked when they heard Sketches shout, "Do you think we care if you go with out us?"

"Fine d'en I ain't tawkin' ta YOU!" Shiner shouted at Sketches then turned to face the other way. When Shiner wasn't looking Sketches flipped her off. Surprises and Kat started laughing. Shiner turned back to them to see what they were laughing at but she couldn't figure it out which made her madder. Sketches shot them a look and they instantly stopped laughing.   
          

"Whad?" Kat asked shrugging her shoulders.  
  


"Just stand there and don't help me." Sketches was referring to the fact that neither of them spoke up about going with Shiner and her boyfriend.   
  


"Sorry Shiner we just don't want to go wid you and your guy." Surprises said hoping Shiner wouldn't be to mad.  
          

"See!" Sketches shouted at Shiner, "I'm not the only one!" Sketches was 5'11. She had emerald green eyes and brown curly hair. Sketches wore a bandana over her hair instead of a hat unless she stole Spot's. Her light blue shirt and brown pants were covered in dust.  Sketches was quiet and rarely shouted unless she was really mad. When she was with her friends she could sometimes get obnoxious.   
          

"I'm wid them." Kat said, "You'se two are only gonna make out any way."

Shiner was furious now, "Fine d'en don' come see if I care!"  She stormed off down the street. Shiner had a temper on her. She was like a time bomb ready to explode. She had long black hair that had a slight wave to it. Most of the time she wore it pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and she was average height. She had a boyfriend named Glass who she spent a lot of her time with. Shiner wore a green shirt opened with a white one underneath. She wore the normal brown pants and Newsies hat.  
          

"God what's up her ass?" Kat said watching Shiner storm off. Alley Kat was 6 foot and had long blond hair that was past her shoulders. She has crystal clear blue eyes that every one remembered. She wore what most Newsies wore. She had a dark blue shirt and brown pants. She had a cap that she tucked her hair into when it was hot. Kat had two sides to her. Normally she was a sweet, kind, caring person, but in a split second she could change. If you crossed her…well lets just say you don't want to.

"Why does she think we want to watch her and Glass make out?" Sketches half asked, half said throwing her hands into the air.  
  


"C'mon lets go meet da guys at Tibby's." Surprises suggested trying to change the subject. Surprises was different then every one else. She stood about 5'5 and wore her black hair long and down most of the time. She had brilliant green eyes that sparkled. Surprises didn't wear what all the other Newsies wore. Instead she wore a blue skirt with a black tank top. Over her tank top she wore a blue duster.  Surprise was one of the few; well only Newsies that had an eyebrow ring but not the only one with tattoos. She probably had the most though. She had a unique personality she was always happy go-lucky and bubbly.   
  


"AAAAAhhhh…. she pisses me off so much!" Sketches screamed one last time. They walked off towards Tibby's. Sure enough when they got there the guys were there and so was Piper.

"Heya Sketch!" Spot called as him, David, and Jack stood up to push another table together.

"Be careful Spot she jus' got inta a figh' wid Shina." Surprises said. Mush got up and walked over to Surprises. He put his arms around her. Spot nodded and smiled. He was sorry he missed the fight. Fights between Sketches and Shiner were normally amusing.

"I can't believe she is mad at me for that!" Sketches said ignoring Spot and sitting down. Spot sat down next to her.

"Ya wanna tawk about id?" Spot asked looking at her.

"You ain't in a bad mood, 're ya?" Jack asked Kat.

"Not as bad of a mood as Sketch is in." She said wrapping her arms around Jack's waist. Jack pulled Kat closer and kissed her.

"Oh geeze! Would you two get a room?!" Sketches said. Jack and Kat pulled apart and sat down.  
  


"Sorry Sketch." Kat said knowing she was mad at Shiner for that right now. "Did you guy ordah?" 

"No." Spot said picking up the menus and distributing them.

"Sketches jus' ignore Shina an' don' let her get ta ya." Piper said. She was leaning back into David's arms. David was one of the few people that Jack trusted to date his little sister Piper. Piper was short and had an olive complexion. She had long brown hair that she tired back so you could see her face. She had big brown eyes that could look into people's souls. Piper was the calm, rational, perfect one of the group. She was the exact opposite of Jack in every way. She looked a lot like their mother and Jack looked more like their father. Piper had the perfect life and the perfect boy friend. She cared deeply for others and always some how new when something was about to go wrong ahead of time. She spent a lot of her time helping and defending other Newsies.  
  


"I am and I did ignore her!" Sketches said in a huff.

"Boy if that was ignoring her d'en I hate ta see ya not ignorin' her." Surprises laughed a few the others laughed. Sketches wasn't n the mood and Spot could tell. He looked at every one and they stopped laughing.

"I would soak her if she wasn't friends with the Delaney's." Sketches said. She was truly afraid of the Delaney's since there last run in. Sketches brushed a tear away before any one could see. Every on sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. Jack looked at him he could tell he was a new waiter here and wanted to give him a hard time, but Kat gave him a look and he changed his mind.

"Yeah, da usual for all of us." Jack said looking at every one to make sure.

"Um…. I'm sorry what would the usual be?" The waiter asked. 

"Water for her." He pointed towards Sketches and then to the rest of the guys, "Turkey sandwich with sarsaparillas." Kat took over.

"Three salads." She motioned to the girls, "Make d'at four." She said looking over at Sketches.  
  


"You can order it but it doesn't mean I am going to eat it." Sketches said rolling her eyes. Kat just looked at her friend.

"Fine!" Kat said. The waiter left to put the order in, "Ya wanna pull da stick ya got up yer ass out?" Kat asked Sketches.

"Fuck you!" Sketches said scowling. Every one was shocked to hear Sketches and Kat go at it. They never fought they had minor disagreements but they never swore at each other or talked that way.

"Hey, hey goils watch da language." Jack said putting his hands up as to block them from fighting.

"Shut up Jack!" They both said in unison pushing his hands out of their faces. Kat turned her back towards Sketches. Sketches didn't flip her off. Every one was looking at them. Luckily the food came. Sketches sat there and waited for every one to finish. After they were done she looked over at Kat and Kat looked back over at Sketches. They stared at each other for a few minutes and started cracking up.

"Sorry Kat." Sketches said trying to breath.

"I'm sorry too." Kat said. Jack looked over at the two and shook his head. He would never understand how they could be fighting one minute and friends the next. When him and Spot fought they normally soaked each other or they didn't talk to each other for weeks.

One time when they were five years old Jack had taken Spot's slingshot from him when he wasn't looking. When Spot noticed that Jack had it and asked for it back he held it over Spot's head just out of reach. Spot got so mad that he had tackled Jack to the ground and soaked him. So began Spot's reputation as the fearless leader of Brooklyn. The next day he went and took Jack's cowboy hat. Spot climbed to the highest place he could and put Jack's hat up there. Jack found out and soaked Spot for it. They ended up not talking to each other for three weeks.

"So whad do you goils wan' ta do d'is afta noon?" Mush asked getting money out to pay.

"It's too hot to sell the afternoon edition." David said paying for him and Piper.

"Swim!" Surprises said dramatically fanning herself.

"Ya'll can swim off the docks." Spot said, "Did I jus' say…. Ya'll?" Spot shook his head as if he was trying to shake the word.  
  


"Yeah ya did." Jack laughed knowing Sketches said ya'll a lot.

"Looks like Sketch is rubbin' off on da fearless leada." Piper teased. Spot smiled cause he new she was right.

"Lets go!" Kat said growing impatient jumping onto Jack's back. The rest of them paid and they headed towards Brooklyn. Half way there Sketches started to complaining like she normally did.  
  


"My feet are burning off." She whined. Spot went over to her and picked her up.  
  


"Betta?" He asked Sketches nodded. 

"Aww...how cute." Kat said from on Jack's back. She didn't fell like walking either. Sketches wrapped her arms around Spot's neck. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now who needs a room?" Surprises called. They walked a little longer they finally reached the docks.

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed as they walked to the end of the dock. Mush and Surprises jumped in with out taking off their hats or shoes. David pulled Piper to the edge of the dock and pulled her in. Jack and Kat laughed as Piper screamed. She surfaced for air and playfully shoved Dave.

Spot walked towards the edge of the docks still carrying Sketches, "No…" Sketches begged. Spot smiled as he walked over to the edge and dropped her in. He immediately jumped in after her knowing she couldn't swim. 

Jack causally strolled off the edge of the dock with Kat still on his back. Every one was having a good time until the Delaney's and Shiner showed up.  
          

"Is d'is a private party?" Morris asked. Spot and Jack pulled themselves out of the water.

"Matter of fact id is." Spot said walking up to Morris, "Now get off me docks!" 

"Wait a minute." Jack said, "Shiner can stay if she dumps da two bums she's wid."

Shiner looked at Oscar and Morris, "I'll meet up with you later."  Shiner was feeling sort of bad about the fight earlier. Spot and Jack watched the Delaney's to make sure they left.

"Glad you coul' make it." Jack said jumping back into the water, Spot followed. Sketches glared at Shiner and then looked away. 

A few days passed, Sketches and Shiner still weren't talking to each other. When they did talk they only fought.   
  


"I can't stand her any more!" Sketches said, "I am leaving until she leaves." Spot looked at Sketches.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Spot said, recalling the last few days. The Delaney's were up to no good and wouldn't leave Sketches, Surprise, or Alley Kat alone, "Where do you plan on going?" 

"I don't know Italy maybe." Sketches said shoving stuff into a bag. Spot frowned he didn't want her to go that far away.  
  
          "How abou' Brooklyn?" Spot suggested, "Or Little Italy not all the way ta real Italy."

"I'll go to Little Italy." Sketches said packing a few more of her things. Just then Kat, Piper, and Surprises walked in.

"Whad 're ya doin'?" Kat asked.  
  


"What does it look like?" Sketches snapped.

"Why 're ya packin'?" Piper asked softly.

"Cause I can't stand Shiner any more I am going to Little Italy." She declared, "And I will be back when Shiner leaves." Sketches finished packing her stuff. She said good-bye to all her friends and boy friend. 

A few weeks had passed since Sketches left and Shiner was grating on every ones nerves.

"You know that, that was my woik ya stol'!" Kat shouted at Shiner clenching her fists. 

"I neva stol' yer woik. It was me own work you didn' add d'is in. See!" Shiner said flipping threw the papers and pointing to a page. 

"Ya know what I think of d'is?" Kat asked grabbing the papers and throwing them out the window. They exchanged a few more words till finally Kat had, had enough and left to go join Sketches in Little Italy. Surprises was soon to follow. Piper was the only one who wasn't mad at Shiner till one day she crossed the line.

Piper was walking towards the Jacob's house to go see David, when she spotted David and Shiner. She watched from a distance.

"Shiner go away! I have a girlfriend." David said pushing her back. Shiner didn't move.  
  


"I am so much better d'en she is." Shiner said kissing David. Piper saw the whole thing she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. She ran over to them and pulled Shiner away from David.  
  


"Whad do ya think yer doin' or don' cha think?" Piper was enraged. She had spent her time defending Shiner only to find out that she was hitting on her boyfriend.

"He don' love ya." Shiner said to Piper. Piper turned to David even though she didn't believe Shiner she had to make sure.

"Don't listen to her Piper I love you with all my heart. I was just on my way to see you." David said looking deep into Piper's eyes, "Piper…. Through my journeys, I have found that beauty is a thing of no Words. So when I see you, I am Speechless." David got down on one knee; "I have loved you since the first time I met you. Will you marry me?" 

Piper felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks, "Yes." She nodded. David took out a ring.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring." David said as he slipped onto her finger, "My grandmother said to pass it down threw the family to the one I truly love." David stood up and pulled Piper closer and passionately kissed her. Shiner who had watched the whole thing rolled her eyes and walked away. Piper and David went back to the lodging house to tell every one the good news. Spot went to Little Italy to get Sketch, Kat, and Surprises. That night every one went out to celebrate. After that the three that had left decided the return to Battery Park and help Piper plan her wedding.

Also in that same night Shiner went off to find Glass, Morris, and Oscar. She walked to a small bar that they normally hung out at. The guys had, had a little too much to drink that night and were getting a little rowdy.

"Yatakethatback." Morris's words were slurred as he shouted at Glass. Glass stood up ready to fight.

"I ain't gonna take it back." Glass shouted. Oscar stood up ready to defend his brother. Shiner walked over to see what was happening.

"Break id up guys." Shiner said stepping in between them. Morris got a horrible idea. He grabbed Shiner and put a knife to her throat. Shiner panicked but she didn't move. Shiner knew how Morris and the guys could get when they got drunk. She didn't fidget or try to pull away. She didn't say a word because she didn't want to test Morris. She secretly prayed that this mucho guy thing would pass and he would let her go.

"Take id back now or she gets it." Morris said. Glass was to drunk and couldn't see right his vision was blurred. He would rather fight then what he said back. Shiner hoped her boyfriend would realize it was her.

"Never!" He shouted taking another swig of his drink.

"Fine d'en!" Morris waved his brother to soak Glass. Oscar did as he was told. He hit Glass hard in the face knocking him out. Morris dragged a screaming Shiner out into a nearby alley and killed her.

The next morning the sun filled the bunkroom. Moans and groans could be heard threw out the room. Risk walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom, "EVERY BODY UP!"

Kat instantly jumped up remembering the time he dumped water on her. Sketches opened her eyes and saw Spot was right next to her. * Shit * she thought. She knew Risk would be mad. Sketches shook Spot he opened his eyes.

"Whad?" He asked sleepily then he heard Risk shouting. He quickly jumped out of bed and went into the washroom. Surprises and Mush were already up and heading out the door.

"Meetcha all at da DO." She called walking out of the bunkroom hand in hand with Mush. Every one hurried around getting ready. Piper and David headed to his house to tell his parents that they were getting married. Sketches, Kat, Jack and Spot headed out the door. Sketches grabbed Spot's hat and headed towards the DO. Kat and Jack slowly walked to the DO enjoying each other's company.

"Give me back me hat!" Spot called chasing after her. Sketches rounded the corner to the DO. She looked up at the headline board and read the headlines.

"Good headlines there was a murder should sell a lot of papes." Sketches said getting into line. Jack and Kat weren't to far behind. "75." Sketches said putting her money down and keeping Spot's hat away from him. She walked over to the edge of the ramp and waited for every one. Sketches flipped to the murder article and read it.

"100." Spot said looking over at Sketches. He saw the perfect opportunity to get his hat. Sketches face had gone pale. Spot grabbed his hat.

"I got it." He smiled triumphantly, but it faded when he saw Sketches face. He took her paper and looked at it.  
  


"I'm so sorry." Even though Shiner and Sketches fought a lot he knew they were still best friends. Surprises went over to Sketches. They stood in silence. Kat was the next to read the article. Sketches was in shock she didn't know what to say or do. She had known all along that Morris and Oscar were the wrong people to hang around with. Spot put his arm around Sketches. Kat broke down in tears. Jack took Kat's papers from her hands he had decided that he would sell her papers for her. 

Surprises started to cry she had just lost one of her best friends. Surprises had lost a best friend before. She had made a promise to herself that she had broken when she became friends with Shiner and the rest of them.

When Surprises was little she lost her mother and father. She was left a lone in the world. One day she met Numbers. He took her in and cared for her. Numbers was like an older brother to her. He kept her safe and made sure she had what she needed. One day he was tragically killed right in front of her. After that every one she ever got close to something happened to them. She vowed never to become close to any one or love any one.  The pain was too much to bear. Mush put his arm around Surprises and lead her to Central Park so they could be alone.

"Some one needs to tell Piper." Sketches managed to choke out softly. Spot nodded and looked over at Ace. Ace went to the Jacobs to find Piper or David to tell them what was going on.

Mush and Surprises walked to Central Park. The sky had become dark and over cast. A distance rumble of thunder could be heard.

"I wish I coul' of been there fer her." Surprises said, "I wish I coul' of stopped them." Mush shook his head.

"You wouldn' of been able to stop d'em." Mush said looking at Surprises. He gently wiped away her tears.

"But still I…." Mush pulled Surprises closer and held her tight. Surprises cried on his shoulder.

Ace walked to the Jacobs apartment. He knocked on the door. Sarah answered it, "Hello!" she said cheerfully. Then she saw the look on Ace's face, "I'll go get Dave."  
  


 "Ace?" David asked surprised to see him.

"Shina's dead." Ace informed him, "Piper doesn't know yet." Dave understood what he had to do.  
  


"I'll bring Piper by the Lodging House later tonight."  David said. Ace nodded and left. He headed back to the Lodging House to make sure Sketches was going to be all right. Ace was one of Sketches oldest friends. He had come over with her from Italy and was there for her when Spot wasn't. 

David walked over to Piper and told her the news, "Oh god!" Piper cried.

Jack and Kat hadn't left the DO they sat on the edge of the ramp. Jack just held Kat close.

"I don' believe this coul' happen." Kat said between sobs. Just then the bulls pulled up with a wagon. 

"Cheese it, Jack!" Kat said pulling out of his arms.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked standing up. Kat nodded and pushed him away. Kat watched the bulls as they took Oscar and Morris away. Glass was already in the back of the wagon.  Kat got up and went to go tell the others what had just happen. 

Jack headed back to the Lodging House. He reached the LH and went up to the bunkroom to see who was there. Sketch and Spot were already there along with several other Newsies. Then he went over to his bunk and prayed every one would be okay. Kat walked in and every one was silent. Which was unusual for Battery Park. She softly told Jack what had happen at the DO. 

Around six o'clock David and Piper walked in. Her eyes were red and her face tear stained. She surveyed the room. Some faces were sad, or angry, and others showed no emotion, but Piper knew deep down inside they were mourning.

Surprises had been crying on Mush's shoulder for about five hours now. Just when she felt she was done crying fresh tears stared to flow. Mush looked up the sun was beginning to set and it was getting dark.

"Let's go to the LH." Mush said standing up and helping Surprises up. They walked to the LH and when they entered they saw the same faces that Piper did.

Weeks past, Shiner was buried in the Newsies cemetery and one by one more Newsies opened up to talk about her death. Sketches didn't say a word to any one for the whole week. She never wanted to talk to any one again.

Piper and David went on with their plans to marry. They had everything planed out. They were to be married in the next few weeks.

Jack had decided it was time for him to live out his dream and go to Santa Fe.

"Kat can I tawk ta ya?" Jack asked one day when they were all alone in the bunkroom.

"Yeah." She said. Jack led her over to a bunk and sat her down.

"I am gonna go to Santa Fe and I wan' ya ta come wid me. The train leaves in an hour." Jack said looking deep into her eyes as if he was trying to see into her heart.  
  


"I will go with you." Kat said surprising herself and Jack.  
  
          "Great!" Jack smiled he went to finish packing and Kat went to get Started. She wrote a note to Sketches and Surprises explaining where she had gone. Kat and Jack left together they headed to the train station.  
  


"Ya shoah ya wanna do this?" Jack asked as they neared the platform the train would arrive at, at any moment. Kat nodded she had never been so sure about anything in her life but this. Leaving New York would give her a chance to start over.

Sketches read the note. She had nothing left but her best friend Surprises and Spot. It had been over three weeks since Shiner died and the same amount of time since she last talked. Spot began to worry about her.

Surprise broke down when she read the note, "I am neva gettin' close to any one or loving any one eva again!" She said as she tore the note up. Mush put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. Mush was hurt but at the same time he understood she needed time. He decided that he would give her all the time she needed.

"When yer ready to talk I will be heah for you. I will wait foreva for you." Mush said walking to his bunk. His words touched Surprises. She made a promise to herself when she was ready to love again and talk she would go to Mush.

A month past and everything returned too normal. Surprises had fallen in love with Mush. They talked every day and got to know each other well. They moved out of the LH and into an apartment. Mush got a job as a factory worker until he could get a better job to support them.

Sketches went back to school to prove to her father she would amount to something. She didn't talk to any one about her feelings she barely even talked. Spot worried about her night and day.  Sketches eventually graduated from college. She hadn't seen or talked to her friends in years. Finally she heard word from all of her friends. They wanted to get together and catch up on all the time they had missed. Spot and Sketches had moved out of the LH and into her old house. Her father had past away and Jonathan had been arrested. So everything went to her.

On the anniversary of Shiner's death like she normally did she headed to the cemetery. She brought flowers to planet by her grave. Sketches was sorry she had never been able to make up with Shiner before she died. Sketches and Spot went to Shiners grave she knelt down and said a prayer. Then she felt some one was behind her other then Spot. Sketches looked up to see Kat and Jack standing there. They all mourned for their friend. Piper and David soon joined them with there two kids Shawn and Anna. Soon after they had arrived Surprises and Mush had come. They all said their words, which is why they had come.

They left the cemetery and headed to Tibby's there old hang out. They talked about their lives and how they were going. Kat and Jack had a small business in Santa Fe that was doing quite well. They had a small ranch and owned horses. They hoped someday to get married and have children, but for now they were set with what they had. Which was each other.

Piper and David had, had their two children with a third on the way. David had been come a bank accounted at a major bank branch. Piper was a stay at home mother with her children of 4 and 6.

Mush and Surprises had gotten engaged and were to be married in the fall. They had moved to Connecticut and owned a small house on a farm. Since Surprises had gotten to know Mush nothing bad ever seemed to come her way anymore. She was happy and content with Mush.

Sketches for the first time talked about the death of her friend and the lost of others who were close to her. She told them about how she went back to school and got her degree. Spot had opened his own newspaper. Which all the Newsies now sold for now. 

Kat looked at Sketches and Sketches looked at Kat. They began to crack up.

"I'm sorry Sketch for leavin' with out sayin' good-bye." Kat said trying to breath.

"I forgive you. Just as long as we are friends forever." Sketches said looking around at every one sitting at the table. Every one nodded in agreement.

"Friends forever." They said all at once.

The End


End file.
